Optical fiber cable often extends from a Network Access Point (“NAP”) on a utility pole to the Network Interface Unit (“NIU”) at a customer's home. In this regard, a technician may be required to run a single drop fiber optic cable from the NAP to the NIU. Since, a NAP may be capable of servicing up to 16 homes, this would require 16 individual drop fiber optic cables to be pulled through underground conduit or strung in the air on utility poles.
Moreover, utility companies may require that aerial drop fiber optic cables be connected using a lashing wire to increase the aesthetic appeal of a completed aerial plant. This may involve the use of a metal strand run from utility pole to utility pole. The strand and extra material used to lash the fiber optic cables to the strand may produce an additional load on each utility pole such that additional materials are used to support the extra load.